Untitled
by shakamia
Summary: Si Alex avait retrouvé Ava ?


**Untitled**

By Mia

Résumé : Si Alex avait retrouvé Ava ?

J'ai couru jusqu'à sa chambre mais il n'y avait personne. J'étais arrivé trop tard. Je ne savais pas si j'étais effondré, ou soulagé. Je savais une chose, j'étais perdu, je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais, ou si, je savais que j'étais passé à côté d'un truc énorme qui aurait pu bouleverser ma vie peut être dans le bon sens, peut être pas. Je n'étais pas si soulagé, j'avais un poids sur le cœur.

Je suis resté un moment comme ça, je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement et puis je suis parti avec dans l'idée d'aller chez Joe pour me saouler.

Je suis descendu et je l'ai vue dans l'entrée de l'hôpital, en train de pleurer.

A Ava ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?…Tu vas bien ? C'est la petite ?

Av Non, je l'ai quitté à la gare et je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire. J'ai un bébé, je suis inconsciente de l'avoir quitté. Je suis dans une ville, sans ressources, je ne sais pas où aller…

A Tu vas venir avec moi.

Av Pourquoi ?

A …Parce que…parce que…je peux être un gars bien.

J'ai pris le cosy et un de ses sacs. Nous sommes allés jusqu'à ma voiture et on est retourné chez Meredith.

Le trajet avait été silencieux et quand on s'est retrouvé à l'intérieur de la maison, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.

Av Alors c'est ici que tu habites ? C'est grand.

A Oui, c'est chez Meredith, j'y vis avec Izzie…Tu veux peut être te reposer. Je vais ranger tes affaires.

J'ai mis ses affaires dans ma chambre, j'ai changé les draps en me disant que je dormirais sur le canapé. Avec une autre femme, je me serais pas posé de question mais Ava était différente et il y avait la petite. Et il y avait aussi le fait que nous n'avions pas…je ne l'avais jamais embrassée, je ne savais pas trop…

Je suis redescendu et je l'ai trouvée au salon en train de donner le sein à lily. Je me suis trouvé un peu déplacé, je n'étais plus le médecin, avais je le droit d'être là ? Quand elle a levé les yeux vers moi, elle a souri.

A Tu as faim ?

Av Un peu.

A Je peux te faire un sandwich, il doit y avoir des muffins d'Izzie…

Av Ce que tu veux, ça ira.

Ava's POV

Alex a toujours été très à l'aise avec moi mais là il est différent, on dirait qu'il marche sur des œufs. Et le voilà qui arrive avec un plateau et plein de choses.

A Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu aimes donc…Donne moi Lily.

Et il s'est assis à côté de moi, Lily dans les bras et j'ai mangé. Ca a fait du bien de manger autre chose que la nourriture de l'hôpital pour une fois..Quand j'ai fini, j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et on est resté comme ça.

A T'es fatigué ?

Av Un peu.

A Ok. Suis moi.

Je l'ai suivi à l'étage jusque dans une chambre.

A C'est ma chambre, à droite il y a la salle de bain et les toilettes. J'ai changé les draps, pour cette nuit la petite peut peut-être dormir dans le cosy, demain on achètera un lit. Tu peux dormir ici, je dormirai en bas.

Je l'écoutais et quand il a dit qu'on achèterait un lit…

Av Tu peux dormir ici, on peut dormir ici tous les 2. Enfin…

A Oui, si tu veux.

Av Où est la salle de bain ?

A La prochaine porte sur la droite.

J'ai attrapé mon sac pour me changer, je me suis lavé les dents et je me suis regardée dans le miroir. Je me suis peignée. Il m'avait vu dans un état épouvantable mais j'avais envie qu'il me trouve jolie. Je me suis regardée, cette chemise de nuit était vraiment hideuse, il faudrait que je m'achète autre chose pour la nuit.

Quand je suis retournée dans la chambre, Alex venait de changer Lily et il la recouchait. Lorsqu'il s'est tourné vers moi, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise. Je me suis dirigé vers Lily, je la regardais, elle commençait à s'endormir. Au moment où je me suis retournée, Alex venait d'enlever sa chemise. Il a levé les yeux vers moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu torse nu ; je l'ai admiré avant de rapidement baisser les yeux et je me suis couchée. Je l'ai regardé quand il s'est glissé entre les drap. Il portait un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt.

Je me suis approché pour l'embrasser sur la joue et là il m'a pris dans ses bras.

Izzi's POV

Cette journée est un catastrophe. Le mariage a été annulé, Georges a choisi Callie et je me retrouve seule. Je suis allée boire chez Joe, seule et je suis finalement rentrée, seule.

J'ai vu la voiture d'Alex, il était apparemment là et j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Je suis allée directement dans sa chambre, je suis entrée sans frapper, j'ai allumée sans faire attention comme je le fait pour Georges et là je suis restée bête.

I Alex !

A Chut! Le bébé dort

Av Alex?

I Pardon. Je suis désolée…

Je suis rapidement ressortie. Là c'était le bouquet. Je venais de refermer la porte et elle s'est rouverte sur Alex.

A Izzie, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

I Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…je voulais parler, cette journée à été épouvantable, le mariage a été annulé et il n'est pas venu, il l'a choisie elle et toi tu…

A Le mariage a été annulé ?

I Oui, Burk a annulé. Qui s'est ? Ava ?

A Oui.

I Tu l'as empêchée de partir, c'est fantastique Alex.

A …Oui. Ca va ?

I Oui, retourne te coucher.

A Bonne nuit Izzie.

I Bonne nuit Alex.

Et je l'ai vu retourner dans sa chambre, quant à moi je suis allée me coucher seule.

Ava's POV

J'ai été surprise d'être réveillée comme ça. J'ai reconnue la blonde, Izzie je crois. D'un coup je me suis dit que peut être…c'est ce qui se passait d'habitude ? Il couchait avec ses colocataires…et puis j'ai entendu leur conversation, l'alcool la faisait parler un peu fort et quand j'ai entendu « je ne voulais pas…je voulais parler, cette journée à été épouvantable »…J'ai été soulagée, j'ai tournée la tête vers lily, elle dormait, tant mieux. Puis la porte s'est rouverte sur Alex et il s'est glissé à mes côté.

Av Ca va ?

A Oui. Elle voulait parler. C'est ça de vivre avec des filles, elles croient qu'elles peuvent débarquer quand elles veulent pour papoter tout en mangeant de la glace. O'Malley faisait ça, moi tous ces trucs de gonzesses…

Meredith's POV

Je viens de chez Cristina, elle voulait rester seule et ça me permet de rentrer chez moi pour me changer. Et là j'ai eu un choc, en passant par la cuisine j'ai vu Alex en train de faire un café avec un bébé perché sur son épaule.

M Alex ?

A Salut Meredith. Comment va Christina?

M Elle a eu un choc mais je pense que ça va aller. Tu te rends compte que tu as un bébé dans les bras ? Il vient d'où ?

Av Alex ?

A Je suis dans la cuisine.

Et j'ai vu arriver Jane Doe

Av Oh, bonjour, je m'appelle Ava.

A Ava, c'est Meredith et la demoiselle que je tiens dans mes bras s'appelle Lily. Je crois qu'elle a faim.

Av Donne la moi.

Et elle est repartie. Et je me dis qu'Alex a enfin trouvé celle pour qui il veut être un gars bien.

A Meredith je voulais savoir si on pouvait rester Ava et moi en attendant que l'on trouve quelque chose.

M C'est chez toi, tu payes un loyer, tu n'as pas à demander, vous pouvez rester.

A …Ca fait quand même une personne et demie de plus. Ca va pas faire bizarre s'il y a un bébé ici ? Et puis on voudrait pas…

M Ca me dérange pas et je suis sûre qu'Izzie sera contente. Vous pouvez toujours rester ici pour vous acclimater et puis si vous voulez toujours déménager, dans ce cas….Ca va bien se passer Alex.

A De quoi tu parles ?

M Je te parle de ton rôle de père, tu feras un très bon père.

A Elle a déjà un père…Tu crois que je ferais un bon père ? Le mien était un musicien camé et il frappait ma mère.

M Tu ne ressemble en rien à ton père Alex.

A Merci Meredith.

Il m'a donné une tasse de café puis je l'ai revu plus tard redescendre avec Ava et Lily, ils allaient faire des courses. L'image de la parfaite petite famille.

Izzie's POV

J'entre dans la maison pour trouver Alex en train de ruminer, avec un tournevis dans les mains.

I Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

A Je monte un parc.

I Tu montes un parc ?

A Lily a besoin d'un parc, on a acheté un parc et je l'assemble, du moins j'essaye. Le lit était nettement moins compliqué.

I Tu as monté un lit ?

A T'es obligé de répéter tout ce que je dis ?

I Où est Ava ?

A Dans la chambre, elle doit nourrir Lily.

Et je suis montée voir ce fameux lit. Incroyable, qui aurait cru qu'Alex serait le parfait homme d'intérieur ?

I Je peux entrer ?

Av Oui.

I Waou, il a bien monté le lit.

Av Oui. Elle peut maintenant dormir dans son lit.

I Elle est vraiment très mignonne.

Av Oui…

I Ca va pas ?

Av Je ressemble à rien.

I Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Av Tout ce que j'ai est moche, je ne parle même pas de cette chemise de nuit hideuse. Mes sous vêtements sont…

I Laisse moi regarder ça…il suffit de faire un peu de shopping. On peut y aller plus tard si tu veux. Toi et moi, Alex peut garder Lily.

Ava's POV

J'ai laissé Alex avec Lily et ça m'a fait bizarre. Je n'ai jamais été séparée d'elle. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, j'ai confiance mais…il a le babyphone allumé. Izzie a un portable au cas ou…

Et tout s'est bien passé, j'ai appelé 2 fois. Il m'a dit qu'elle dormait, qu'il l'avait changée et qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Quand à moi, j'ai acheté quelques effets. Des sous vêtements, quelques shorty et caracos pour la nuit, des t-shirts un peu moins ringards.

I Il y a encore plein de choses

Av Non, on va rentrer.

I Je ne t'ai pas encore emmenée dans de chouettes boutiques.

Av Je ne veux pas abuser.

I Ca me fait plaisir.

Av Non, je veux dire, Alex m'a donné sa carte de crédit…

I Vraiment ? Waou !

Av Tom doit m'envoyer mes papiers, cartes de crédit…

I Ca va ?

Av Oui. Je suis partie car j'étais malheureuse et là je suis heureuse mais je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve. Alex est là pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop où on en est…

I Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alex est là où il veut être, avec la femme qu'il aime.

Av Tu crois ?

I Les sentiments et Alex s'est pas ça

Av Oui je sais. On dirait qu'il a peur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu enfant mais, je l'ai vu repousser des femmes qui lui plaisaient, il couche avec la rouquine et après une nuit il l'envois balader alors que j'étais tellement sûr qu'elle lui plaisait…Il les blesse avant d'être blessé ; on dirait que les sentiments lui font perdre ses moyens

La rouquine ? Il n'y avait qu'une rouquine à ma connaissance, le docteur Montgomery, il avait couché avec Addison…Waou. Et puis j'ai pensé à quand on était ensemble, quand il n'arrivait pas à…quand il a couché avec Olivia, est ce que c'était ça ?

I Il est allé beaucoup plus loin avec toi qu'il n'est allé avec aucune autre femme, dit toi que tu ne vis pas avec lui car il fait ça par charité ni par générosité. Alex n'est pas méchant mais…

Av Il a toujours été adorable avec moi.

I Il peut être adorable quand il le veut et il le veut. Allez on rentre.

Nous sommes rentrés et on a trouvé Alex devant un match de foot, sur le canapé, Lily dans les bras. Je le regardais, un homme avec un bébé dans les bras, ça m'a toujours fait craquer et puis j'ai regardé Ava ; elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

Alex's POV

J'ai senti une présence, je me suis retourné pour voir Ava avec Izzie, les bras chargés de paquets.

A Je vais avoir droit à un défilé ?

Av Peut être. Elle a été sage ?

A Ouai…Viens par là, je voulais te parler.

Av Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

A Tu es libre ce soir pour un rendez vous ?

Av Un rendez vous ?

A Oui, notre premier, tu sais, manger un bout ensemble….

Av Selon ta définition, on a déjà eu des tas de rendez vous.

A Moi te rejoignant dans ta chambre pour manger ensemble à midi à l'hôpital, j'appellerai pas ça un rendez vous. Un rendez vous où tu te fais belle, je viens te chercher à la porte de la chambre et on sort et si j'ai de la chance, j'aurais droit à un baiser.

Av Ah ! Et même un baiser ? Et pour Lily ?

A Je reviens

Je suis allé voir Izzie, elle était en train de se faire un thé à la cuisine.

A Izzie, j'aurais un service à te demander.

I Oui, je veux bien la garder pour votre rendez vous.

A Comment ? C'est pas important. Merci.

Ava's POV

Un premier rendez vous c'est important, notre premier rendez vous alors qu'on habite ensemble. Je suis tellement contente de sortir. On ne sortait jamais avec Jeff. Au lycée on allait aux soirées puis on est allés à la fac et on allait aux soirées étudiantes mais jamais on sortait tous les 2. Izzie a été vraiment géniale, elle m'a aidé à m'habiller, Meredith m'a prêté une robe, je me suis épilée, enfin ! Ca faisait des semaines que je ne m'étais pas épilée et j'avais l'impression de reprendre forme humaine. Je me suis relevé les cheveux, j'ai mis des petits talons.

I Waou, Alex va en avaler sa langue.

Av C'est trop ? Peut être qu'un jean

M Non, tu es parfaite.

Et je suis descendue, Alex m'attendait en bas, Lily dans les bras.

A Maman va descendre…waou Ava, tu es superbe.

Av Merci Alex, t'es pas mal non plus.

A T'as vu comme elle est belle maman ? On y va ?

Av Oui, à tout à l'heure bébé. Il y a du lait maternisé dans le frigo, le babyphone est en marche, si…

I Si jamais, on a le numéro de téléphone d'Alex, celui du resto et nous sommes 2 médecins. Amusez vous bien.

Il m'a ouvert la porte de la voiture, ainsi que celle du restaurant, il m'a pris la main. Un gentleman. Il avait réservé dans un petit italien et c'était délicieux.

A Ca s'est bien passé cet après midi de shopping ? Vous avez acheté plein de choses ?

Av Oui, et je te remercie. Tu n'étais pas obligé…

A Ben, ça m'a fait plaisir, tu en avais besoin.

Av Oui mais Alex, je ne suis pas une femme qui aime être entretenue. Je te rembourserais.

A C'est bon, j'ai pas des masses de frais mis à part le remboursement de mon prêt étudiant…T'en as besoin.

Av Quand Jeff m'aura envoyé tous mes papiers ; j'ai déjà ouvert un autre compte…

A T'angoisse pas pour ça.

Av Je veux être indépendante, financièrement je veux dire.

A Tu veux redevenir professeur ?

Av Je ne sais pas trop, peut être. Je suis un peu perdue sur ce que je vais faire de ma vie. Pour le moment une chose est sûre, j'ai eu raison de quitter Jeff

A Ouai ?

Av Ouai. Je n'étais pas heureuse à l'époque et quand il m'a retrouvé, je n'étais plus la même personne. Je suis Ava maintenant. Et je suis content d'être là, avec toi.

A Moi aussi. Je ne suis pas très…

Ac A l'aise, habitué…

A Ouai. Je sais juste que je suis content que tu sois restée et que tu sois ici avec moi. Je…

Av Tu ne sais pas encore où nous en sommes, si nous…

A Sommes ensemble ?

Av Oui.

A Oui ?

Av Oui ?

A Oui. Ok.…Je sais que l'on dort ensemble mais je me disais qu'on pourrait… y aller doucement.

Av Alex Karev, waou.

A Je voulais te demander, ça ne te dérange pas que l'on vive chez Meredith avec Izzie?

Av Non, pas du tout, à moins que ça les dérange elles, la vie avec un bébé.

A Non, c'est bon. Je voulais juste savoir si tu te sentais à l'aise ou si tu préférais déménager peut être.

Av Pour qu'on vive tous les 3 ?

A Pourquoi pas.

Av C'est peut être…un peu rapide, je sais on vie pour ainsi dire ensemble, on dort ensemble, on achète des trucs pour Lily ensemble donc ça peut être un peu ridicule de dire ça mais… j'ai l'impression que c'est un pas énorme et puis j'ai envie d'être entourée de personnes, si ça te va…

A Ca me va.

On a passé une soirée très agréable, on avait parlé et ça me semblait un peu plus clair. Et quand on s'est retrouvé devant la porte d'entrée…

Il s'est lentement approché et puis il m'a embrassé, doucement avant de reprendre mes lèvres. Ses mains se sont posées sur mes hanches et il m'a attiré à lui. M'entourant de son bras droit pour me serrer contre son torse et puis sa main gauche est remontée jusque dans mes cheveux. J'ai senti sa langue se glisser dans ma bouche et là j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou pour me serrer contre lui. Ca a commencé à s'enflammer quand j'ai entendu un gémissement et je ne sais pas s'il venait de lui ou moi. Et tout d'un coup, il s'est reculé et je me suis retrouvée à bout de souffle, son front appuyé contre le mien.

A Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête sinon je vais t'arracher ta robe.

Av …

Ca m'a fait sourire. Il me faisait me sentir TRES désirable. Il m'a ouvert la porte et on a trouvé les filles à la cuisine.

I Alors cette soirée ?

Av Très bien. Comment va Lily ?

M Elle dort.

A Merci les filles.

Av Merci. Bon je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

A Oui. Bonne nuit

Meredith's POV

Alex vient de descendre, les yeux plein de sommeil. Je le vois attraper un bol de café et là Izzie a attaquée la première.

I Alors Alex…

A Quoi ?

Il fait celui qui ne voit pas.

M Fait pas celui qui comprend pas, le sexe Alex ! Comment était le sexe !

A On a pas…

I Oh!

J'ai compris le oh. Une panne ? Qui eut cru ?

A Non, on a décidé d'y aller doucement.

M Je la comprends

A C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée.

I C'est vrai ?

A J'ai pas envie de tout foirer. Il y a Lily, elle est mariée.

M C'est une excuse, elle dort déjà dans ton lit Alex.

A Elle a accouché il n'y a pas si longtemps.

M Et en tant que son médecin tu sais très bien qu'elle a le droit de s'envoyer à nouveau en l'air si elle le veut. Cherche pas d'excuses.

A Je veux attendre Ok ? Je veux que ça soit spécial et pas à la va vite comme toutes celles que je me suis faites entre 2 portes.

Il a tourné les talons ; nous nous sommes regardées avec Izzie. Stupéfaites. Je la regardais et j'ai vu autre chose, elle avait l'air d'être blessée.

M Izzie ? Ca va ?

I Oui. Il a changé, en bien. J'aurais aimé…

M Izzie…

I Il a couché avec Addison.

M Pardon ?

I C'est Ava qui me l'a dit. Elle a parlé de la rouquine, il n'y en a qu'une.

Je suis restée sans voie. Et quand j'ai réalisé, Izzie n'était plus là.

Alex's POV

On est des titulaires, ça y est. J'ai choisi obstétrique. Il y a quelque mois ça ne m'aurait pas effleuré, j'aurais ri mais plastique c'est plus pour moi, je ne suis pas le même. Christina dirait que je me suis adoucie. Elle par contre…Elle a choisi cardio, à croire qu'elle compense. Elle a l'air d'aller dramatiquement bien, c'est bizarre. Meredith a choisi neuro, normal. Izzie général quant à Georges il est à nouveau interne, il a loupé son examen. (Meredith est sa titulaire, c'est marrant) Et il y a un bruit comme quoi il divorce. Je ne connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants mais je crois savoir. C'est pas parce que je ne me mêle pas des affaires des autres que je suis aveugle. Il a couché avec Izzie. Bref, il va coucher au salon pendant quelques temps. Christina revient dormir chez Meredith ; la maison va exploser. Je crois que c'est ce qui plait à Ava. Je la sens heureuse, du moins j'espère.

Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour d'Addison et c'est étrange. Je l'ai détestée au début et puis…elle est douée dans ce qu'elle fait et j'ai aimé travailler avec elle, apprendre. Elle m'a fait aimer sa spécialité. J'ai pas envie qu'elle parte, j'espère de tout cœur que je n'y suis pour rien ; je n'ai pas été très sympa avec elle, j'ai même carrément été odieux. Et je veux…je veux lui parler avant qu'elle ne parte. Alors j'ai téléphoné à Ava pour lui dire que j'allais aller chez Joe après le boulot pour dire aurevoir à Addison car c'était son dernier jour.

Addison's POV

Je n'ai dit à personne que c'était mon dernier jour, disons que j'ai dit aurevoir à Marc. J'ai l'impression de lui devoir. Il est venu à Seattle pour moi et j'ai l'impression que je lui dois. J'ai également dit aurevoir à Callie, elle a été ma seule et meilleure amie ici. J'allais sortir quand Karev est venu à ma rencontre et m'a pris mon carton des bras en me disant qu'il voulait m'inviter à boire un verre chez Joe pour mon dernier soir. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au bar.

A Tu comptais partir sans me le dire ?

Ad Non…je ne pensais pas que

A Que j'aurais voulu te dire aurevoir ?

Ad On ne s'est pas

A Merci.

Ad Merci ?

A Pour tout. Pour m'avoir enseigné, pour m'avoir supporté, pour m'avoir fait grandir.

Ad Tu l'a fait tout seul, c'est toi, tu es doué Alex. Tu seras un grand obstétricien.

A Je suis désolé d'avoir été stupide, odieux avec toi. Je ne suis pas très…mais je tiens à toi même si je ne te l'ai pas montré et tu mérites de trouver un homme qui t'aimes vraiment. J'espère que Los Angeles t'apportera tout ce que tu veux.

Et je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

Alec's POV

On a discuté, rigolé et puis Ava est arrivée.

Ad Ava ?

Av Docteur Montgomery.

Ad Appelez moi Addison. Alors Karev, pour une fois tu as écouté ce que je te disais.

Av ???

A Elle m'a dit qu'on avait pas un nombre de chance illimité, c'est pour cela que je suis reparti à l'hôpital le jour du mariage mais tu étais déjà partie.

Av T'es revenu ?

A Et je l'ai trouvée dans l'entrée.

Ad Je suis contente pour vous 2. Ava, ne le laissez pas faire sa tête de mule. Bon, je vais y aller. Alex, tu vas très bien te débrouiller et un conseil, n'embête pas ton nouveau patron.

Et elle est partie, sortie de ma vie pour toujours.

Derek's POV

Je la regarde de loin, et je me dit tous les jours que c'est fini entre nous. Pour couronner le tout, la fille dans le bar est interne ici, à croire que je le fais exprès. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, c'est la demie sœur de Meredith…

Bon, elle fait quoi ?!! J'ai demandé une consult' à Addison et elle n'est toujours pas là.

Mz Docteur Shepard, je suis le docteur Mellez.

D ???

Mz Vous m'avez appelé pour une consultation. Je suis le nouveau chef de néonat'

D …Addison ?

Mz Je remplace le docteur Montgomery.

A Elle est partie pour Los Angeles hier.

J'en reviens pas. Elle est partie. Vraiment. Définitivement. Karev était au courant. J'ai croisé Marc plus tard dans la journée, il avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

D Tu as appris…

S Quand elle me l'a dit, j'en revenais pas…

Elle lui avait dit aurevoir, elle avait dit aurevoir à Karev…Et plus tard j'ai entendu une conversation, Izzie et Christina parlant du fait qu'elle avait couché avec Karev…tout s'expliquait.

Alex's POV

Ca a fait bizarre de travailler avec Mellez, c'est un bon docteur mais…je préférais travailler avec Addison, elle mettait tellement de cœur dans ce qu'elle faisait. Mais c'est ce qui fait que j'aime d'autant plus rentrer le soir pour voir Ava et Lili.

Et quand je suis comme maintenant au lit à l'attendre… J'aime son petit rituel, elle s'occupe de Lili puis elle va à la salle de bain et elle revient dans une de ses nuisettes/ shorty. Je la regarde faire le tour du lit pour vérifier une dernière fois si la petite dort et enfin elle se glisse contre moi.

Ava's POV

Je me blottis contre lui, j'aime sa peau contre la mienne. Je regarde l'heure, 5h45. Je me lève pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Je veux que la nuit qu'on a partagé se prolonge un peu avec un petit déjeuner au lit. J'enfile un de ses t-shirt et je descends.

J'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir pendant que le café se faisait. Entre 2 tranche de pain grillée, j'ai repensé à notre nuit. La première. Ca avait été un peu bizarre. Mon expérience des hommes était limitée quant à lui, je l'ai senti nerveux. Très doux, attentionné mais nerveux. Et je crois que le fait que Lili dorme dans la chambre n'a pas aidé mais je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde. C'était spécial. J'ai tout mis sur un plateau et je suis remontée.

Alex's POV

Je me tourne, je suis seul, Ava n'est pas dans la chambre. Je regarde l'heure, 5h58 ; je me penche pour regarder Lily dans son lit. Elle dort. Et puis la porte s'est ouverte ; Ava portait un plateau. J'ai allumé la lampe de chevet et elle est entrée pour le poser sur le lit.

On a pris le petit déjeuner ensemble, assis en tailleur, l'un en face de l'autre.

Meredith's POV

J'ai un radar concernant le sexe, savoir si les gens ont couchés ensemble. En l'occurrence, Alex et Ava l'ont fait. J'en suis sûre.

Ava's POV

Je reprends mon souffle, waou ! Et puis je le sens se tourner pour me faire face. Nous sommes sur le tapis du salon ; on vient de faire l'amour et c'est toujours aussi fantastique, que nous soyons dans un lit, par terre, dans la douche…Alex est un être sexué et sexuel. Avec lui je me sens désirable, il a tout le temps envie de moi et c'est très agréable.

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, on se regarde, les yeux dans les yeux et il m'a passé la main sur la joue. Il faisait toujours ça, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là, que je n'allais pas disparaître…J'avais attendu d'avoir la réponse pour lui en parler, c'était arrivé hier, j'étais engagée. Une boite d'import export. Je parle 4 langues couramment et ils avaient besoin de moi. Jeff mon ex mari n'appréciait pas que je travaille mais Alex est différent. Il m'a encouragé à travailler, à faire ce que je veux, à me lancer, professeur comme avant ou n'importe quoi d'autre, tant que ça me plait. J'ai bien réfléchi et l'enseignement ne me correspond plus, je ne suis plus Rébecca mais Ava. Et j'ai eu un entretien la semaine dernière pour un poste dans une petite boite. Ca a l'air prometteur, ils m'ont rappelé hier. Je commence lundi prochain.

Av Alex…

A Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Av J'ai un boulot. Je commence lundi.

A C'est génial.

Av Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de Lily ?

A Demain je me renseignerais pour la crèche de l'hôpital.

Av Je ne l'ai jamais laissée…

A Ca va bien se passer. Je suis content pour toi

Izzie's POV

Je regarde Alex, Lily et Ava tous les matins. Elle l'embrasse avant de partir ; quant à lui, il part avant nous avec Lili saucissonnée dans son porte bébé. Un homme avec un bébé s'est sexy. Il va souvent la voir et aujourd'hui il est revenu en courant pour me dire « elle parle ! »

I C'est vrai ? Sérieusement ?

A Elle a dit papa !!

Alex's POV

J'ai envie de changer, passer à l'étape supérieure ; vivre avec Ava et Lily dans un endroit à nous. Son divorce a été prononcé, maintenant son passé est vraiment derrière elle. Je sais qu'elle aime l'ambiance ici mais…Je ne suis plus interne, je ne suis plus étudiant, je n'ai plus envie de vivre comme un étudiant. Ce soir j'ai demandé aux filles si elles pouvaient garder Lily et on est sortis Ava et moi au restaurant. Ca faisait un moment qu'on n'était pas sortis tous les 2. Nous sommes allés dans notre petit restaurant, le petit italien où nous sommes allés pour notre premier rendez vous. Et quand j'ai amené l'idée que nous pourrions déménager pour avoir notre chez nous…elle a dit oui.

Meredith's POV

Aujourd'hui Alex et Ava déménagent. Nous avons été réquisitionnés. Leur appartement est bien, 2 chambres, un salon, une cuisine pas trop petite, la salle de bain plutôt grande pour les normes actuelles…Vraiment, ils vont être bien. Ils avancent alors que j'ai l'impression d'en être toujours au même point. Je n'arrive pas à m'engager avec Dereck et je sais qu'un jour il en aura marre. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Georges avance lui aussi, après une petite aventure avec Izzie, il est finalement revenu dans ses pénates. Callie est enceinte aux dernières nouvelles et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Christina voit un chirurgien, Izzie fricote avec Sloan. Tout le monde avance sauf moi.

Ava's POV

La vie a 2 est géniale ; j'ai l'impression d'être constamment en lune de miel. Je crois que le fait d'avoir habité avec des femmes l'a adoucie. Il sait toujours ce que je veux quand ça ne va pas et avec Lili il est génial, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Après tout on a tous droit à une 2è chance.

Demain il part à Los Angeles pour une conférence avec Mellez et ça va être la première fois que l'on va être séparés. Je n'ai pas envie d'être loin de lui

Addison's POV

Alex m'a dit lors de son dernier mail qu'il venait à Los Angeles pour une conférence que je vais donner. Je suis contente, durant ces derniers mois, j'ai appris à connaître Alex et c'est un bon ami. Et lorsque nous sommes allés manger un bout ensemble et qu'il a sorti la bague…

Ad Je suis obligée de dire non Alex, j'ai Pete dans ma vie.

A Ah, ah, ah. Tu crois qu'elle lui plaira?

Ad Oui, elle lui plaira. Oh Alex, je suis si contente pour toi.

Nous nous sommes un peu perdus de vu durant les semaines suivantes, j'étais débordée, lui également et quelques mois plus tard j'ai reçu un courrier.

_Alexander Karev et Ava Smith sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage._

_Le samedi 24 juillet 2007_

_En l'église de Saint Andrew à Seatle._

_Veuillez confirmer votre présence._

J'y suis allée accompagnée de Pete. Callie m'a demandé d'être la marraine et j'ai dit oui. Dereck et Meredith ne sont plus ensemble ; Mark sort apparemment plus ou moins avec Stevens et Ava est enceinte, à nouveau.

FIN


End file.
